There are applications where a high-voltage, high-current, large device connection system may require a finger test probe certification that indicates that a test probe, when inserted into a section of a connector half of the device connection system, is prevented from making electrical contact with an electrical terminal disposed therein. The finger test certification is desired so that, for example, if the connection system is employed in an electric or hybrid electric vehicle, a human operator's finger, if making contact with connection system, does not make contact with the electrical contact of the device connection system.
One related connection system is a complex, moving part connection system 100, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Connection system 100 generally includes a first connector half 102 having a first electrical terminal 104 and a second connector half 106 having a second electrical terminal 108. First connector half 102 employs a protective piece 110 that is moveable between a protective position as shown in FIG. 1 when the first connector half 102 is not mated with second connector half 106 to a non-interfering position as shown in FIG. 2 when first connector half 102 is mated with second connector half 106. As shown in FIG. 1, protective piece 110 is locked in the protective position when first connector half 102 is not mated with second connector half 106. Thus, protective piece 110 prevents a finger of a user from coming into contact with first electrical terminal 104. As shown in FIG. 2, mating of first connector half 102 with second connector half 106 unlocks protective piece 110 from the protective position and allows protective piece 110 to move upward into the non-interfering position. Movement of protective piece 110 upward allows first electrical terminal 104 to make electrical contact with second electrical terminal 108. Conversely, when first connector half 102 is unmated from second connector half 106, protective piece 110 moves downward and locks into the protective position. Connection system 100 is tightly toleranced in order to allow protective piece 110 to move between the protective position and the non-interfering position. The tight tolerances required of connection system 100 may lead to increased manufacturing costs.
What is needed is an electrical connection system which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.